The present invention relates to multi-color, solid masses having an essentially random color distribution, specifically to marking instruments and implements, and to a method and apparatus for their manufacture. More particularly, this invention relates to a multi-color, crayon-type marking implement.
Implements capable of making marks of more than one color are known.
International Patent Application No. PCT/GB81/00150 (Publication No. WO 82/00444) (Carrington) discloses a drawing implement comprising a plurality of colored layers formed one above the other by laminar casting, i.e., one layer cast onto another.
U.S. Pat. No. 471,191 issued Mar. 22, 1892 discloses a layered crayon of different colors.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,101,540 issued Dec. 7, 1937 discloses a compressed-powder article molded into a plurality of profiled layers.
In addition, Dutch Patent Application No. 65/15437 discloses multi-colored cosmetic preparations such as eye shadows and lipsticks.